Red Scar: Uzumaki Redemption
by MircThomas19
Summary: After killing the Third's Son, The Zombie Duo runs into Naruto who was returning from a mission. After waiting for reinforcements that never arrived, the blond faced the S-rank ninja pair and pulls off an explosive victory. The day ended new gifts and burdens for Naruto. Such as his new love and that one of his friends despises him. Smart and Powerful Naruto! NaruHina! Anti-Shika!
1. Chapter 1

RSUR

The Unfortunate Boy and the Unkillable Duo

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

It was early morning in the Country of Fire, ruled by the wise Fire Daimyo and kept together by the Will of Fire. The sun is shining, the trees whistling in the breeze, the birds singing to their hearts content...and the boy in orange strolling through a grove in the forest?

Oh, it is the one with the ocean blue eyes and sun-kissed blonde hair; Naruto Uzumaki. He seemed to be in a good mood, but why is he humming a tone _towards_ a village that is his home? Aha! He is returning from a sole mission that he finished and figured he would make it back to his village by noon if he would move at first light. You can see the backpack and a pocket with the outline of a wallet stuffed to capacity.

He then saw the messenger hawks going at first light as well. His smile turned to a frown as he saw them go. 'Not even the hawks ever spot me a glace when I am returning to Konoha after a mission.' Naruto really doesn't like when he is ignored for the umpteenth time in his own life. Everyone else is already a Chunin and I am still a Genin, a Genin who has the skill of someone of a better rank. How long is this going to last?'

Yeah, Naruto's life sucked; after all those times he put his life of others, no one ever repays it with no much as a thank you. The reason Naruto keeps trying is that Hiruzen, who was like a grandfather Naruto never had, told him that if Naruto will go through the hardships, good things will come to him. So far, nothing different from day one; Naruto really needs something big and reassuring if he was going to keep at the whole thing. One thing for sure is that when this day is done, Naruto will have to remember to be careful what he wished for.

XXXXX

"Why did we have to go back to that stinking bounty office!? I had enough of the smell for one day!" The forest sure had a noise nuisance that was wearing a black cloak with the pictures of red clouds but with his right shoulder and arm showing. His traveling partner had the same cloak of the same design but this one was covering his entire body and had an additional hood that covered most of his face. There is also the three-pronged scythe with a cord attached on his back.

"You know that we could use some more money and that last Jonin you killed was worth a handsome amount." The one in the hood seemed to be under control but even a blind man can see an obsession for money in that tone. Of course, there is the fact that he is counting the money he is holding in his hands.

"Whatever! Let's just find someone to kill so I can make a sacrifice to the great Jashin-sama!" The one with the scythe barked back at his partner who didn't seemed to be stirred by the whole sentence; he was too busy counting his money. The man sighed, "You are such a pain-in-the-ass you know that right Kakuzu?"

"You are a foul-mouthed idiot Hidan. How did you become a priest anyway?" The one named Kakuzu said to his partner, now named Hidan.

"Because unlike you greedy foul, I was loyal to the great god Jashin-sama!" This was replied before they finally got into a real argument that seemed to distract them from the rest of the world around them.

XXXXX

Naruto still went on his way back to Konoha when he noticed that the birds that normally live in the forest were acting like they were startled by something. 'I have all the time in the world since no one will miss me. Why not?' Naruto went off his usual path to investigate the distribution. The blond made sure that he will always go in the direction of where the noise is the loudest and it is getting louder after every foot set on the soil surrounding the tree roots.

Eventually, Naruto came across a clearing in the forest where he was certain the source of the racket was to be found. He never thought he would see two figures he didn't know arguing in the clearing; the only thing he did recognize was the cloak each of the pair were wearing, he only seen those two times; first is from about three years ago when he was on a mission to Tsunade and then only a couple of weeks ago when he was asked to retrieve Gaara.

Rage threatened to seep to the surface but Naruto knew that he couldn't win against s-rank ninjas if he would run into without a plan; after all those times he had to learn the hard way, he finally got his hot-headedness and temper under control. Now was a good time to learn about these new enemies. In order to do that, Naruto would have to brace for scolding from Kiba when he hears about this.

'Sorry Kiba, but I would have to borrow something you worked hard for without even permission.' Naruto thought before he settled behind the wood and shadows, hoping those two hadn't heard him yet. Then, Naruto flooded his nervous system and senses with Chakra; this caused them to be enhanced but this is the first time Naruto has ever done this and he may get more than what he wanted in the end.

'What is going on, where are those voices coming from?' Naruto thought panicking as his ears were drowned in voices and sounds that seem to come from everywhere. 'Is this what Kiba always hear when he does this? This is no time to be in a mess! I have to pull myself together!' Naruto tried to calm down and settle his nerves but he was to be greeted by a voice Naruto wants to hear the least.

'**Congratulations Kit, you have uncovered what most of you pathetic humans never get near in their short lives!'** Naruto knew who that is too good; it was the Kyubi inside his belly!

'What are you talking about Kyubi!?' The blond tried to sound braze and angry than afraid. One thing is for; he only got the angry part down. He really needs work in that department.

'**You forget Kit, your chakra has mine missed in with yours. As a result, you will get more and better results than how you friend that smells of wet dog does it!'** The Kyubi answered and it sounded more pleased than frustrated like Naruto was expecting.

'In that case, what did happen instead Kyubi? And why do you sound happy than how angry you were when we met at last?' Naruto was ever so full of questions but as he was an adult, he only asked the important ones; what the Kyubi definitely has the answers.

'**Glad you asked Kit, I am in a better mood was that he can actually listen and see into outside; don't you know how being cooped in a cage with only sewer pipes to look at can drive you mad?'** Naruto could only imagine that happening to him; it will definitely drive his up the wall. **'To answer your first two questions is that you have unlocked what you call Inton and Yoton! Basically, Inton is the art of detecting the presences of others and creating fake ones while Yoton is the art of controlling the state of physical objects. For example, Inton can help you with your Genjutsu and grant the best sensory abilities while Yoton can help with your shape manipulation and self-healing by increasing their capabilities to their peak!'**

'Wow! This stuff is serious!' Naruto though in excitement as his head was now full of possibilities with these new powers. But then he remembered that he had two men in cloaks to watch. When he did look again, he saw that they weren't there anymore!

XXXXX

'Did they leave? No! They are still here! I can feel them and I got to move it!' Naruto moved backwards just in time to dodge a three pronged scythe that he saw on one of the cloaked figures. Speak of which,

"Ha! Thought you, a wet-behind the ear tree lover, could spy on us like that!? This must be my lucky day! I get to sacrifice fresh and young flesh to the great Jashin-sama!" Hidan ranted that was freaking Naruto out!

'Is this guy for real? But what about his partner? Oh no!' Naruto made a like a beeline to his right just in time for a searing gust of wind appeared in the blonde's former location and hit Hidan instead.

"Hey watch that Futon would ya Kakuzu!?" Hidan yelled in a fit of rage.

"It would have helped if you dodged instead of showing of Hidan." Kakuzu came out of the destruction that his Futon had caused.

'What is wrong with them? That was like a B-rank jutsu and yet that madman with the scythe was even scratched! Now they are arguing like it was no big deal!' Naruto ranted in his mind about what happened, 'I better wait until someone notices that I am running late and send for someone to get me!' Naruto thought about his next move when he pulled out spare kunai, laced with explosive notes, and threw it in their direction.

"What the?" Hidan was just a few seconds too late when Naruto activated the notes, causing a chain reaction of explosions that uplifted the ground beneath into a thick dust cloud. Naruto used this to cover his temporary retreat and to create Kage Bunshin to be positioned where they can observe these unfamiliar foes.

Their first watch was to see what was hidden by the dust cloud and to blondes' surprise; neither of them were damaged so their ocean blue eyes looked to see how. All they were able to notice was that Kakuzu's skin was dark brown and looked hard; like it was able to take in the impact of the explosion. Hidan was clean, changes to notice and wounds to bleed alike.

'This is going to be no picnic.' Naruto thought as he stemmed to keep his foes at bay until Konoha sent reinforcements to complain and retrieve him with a few consequences to be done; to Naruto, that was the best outcome he could hope for. Instead, they answer was going to a break point with a lot of changes both good and bad.

End of Chapter 1

***Hello everyone! This is MircThomas19 here with a new story! This is like when Naruto was gone on a mission instead of elemental training with Kakashi and Yamato. This meant that the Zombie Duo had just got away after killing Asuma in front of the eyes of Team Ten and the Chunin present. I always read from other fanfictions about what will happen if Naruto faced the Zombie Duo as a whole rather than Kakuzu with only two hearts left like in the manga. Tell me what you think about it and I will continue. Have a nice day!***


	2. Chapter 2

RSUR

Reflection on Redemption and Regret

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

_Previously on Red Scar: Uzumaki Redemption,_

_ 'This is going to be no picnic.' Naruto thought as he stemmed to keep his foes at bay until Konoha sent reinforcements to complain and retrieve him with a few consequences to be done; to Naruto, that was the best outcome he could hope for. Instead, their answer was going to a break point with a lot of changes both good and bad._

Back in Konoha, Team Ten that is composed of the lazy genius Shikamaru Nara, size-shifting Choji Akimichi and mind moving Ino Yamanaka, were fitting their last minute preparations on their mission to avenge their fallen leader and teacher; Asuma Sarutobi, the son of the Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi himself. It was the day after the funeral that everyone was wondering why Naruto was never there and poor Konohamaru had to weep for his dead uncle on his own. People such as Hinata were wondering why Naruto hadn't returned from his mission yet and wanted tog to and search for him but Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage, had too much on her hands to do such a thing.

Now, Team Ten were about to leave through the gates when something gained their attention to turn and look in the other direction. They then saw Tsunade there again, like when she tried to convince them to give it up. "Are you going to try and stop us?" Shikamaru said with his team on his side.

"No, but I can't let a hope for the village and its people run off and get killed; that is why I am bringing someone to lead you and actually even the odds a little." Tsunade said in response and moved while Kakashi was walking towards Team Ten.

"So you will be our leader?" Choji asked politely since he knew that the scarecrow with only one eye could definitely take over as Hokage if something happens to Tsunade and she can't perform her duty.

"Nah, I am just asked to back you up when you idiots are going to get killed." Kakashi said in a rather rude tone compared to Choji's politeness. That got everyone scowling especially Team Ten who felt like their abilities weren't to be trusted.

"Are you going to help us or insult, Kakashi-sensei? We need to get going." Ino said with double the disrespect for the Cyclops.

"Fine, let's get this over with." Kakashi replied rather lazily and his new team left the gates with Tsunade left standing on the other side of the gate.

'I should have told them that I won the lottery. That always meant trouble but never tells me who is going to get the trouble.' Tsunade thought as she went back to her office.

XXXXX

Meanwhile, in the forests that are a good distance from the Konoha village, a figure was lying on the ground. He seemed to be in a sleeping position with a cloak and hood acting like a blanket and a hat draped over his face to keep the sun out of his eyes. Still, when he felt fully relaxed and when a bird decided to investigate this completely still figure, he got up and let the cloak fall off to reveal the rest of his attire. It was composed of a shirt that had the design of red foxes with yellow lightning and orange sunsets all over, pants that looked like leather with three large pockets on both sides, boots that were built for rugged terrain and combat, and a head band that covered his hair leaving only a few strands sticking out from below.

Then the figure pulled the cloak off the ground and put on him, it had the design of a red whirlpool surrounded by yellow sand on the back and a circle composed of seven different symbols on the bottom. The sleeves covered the figure's entire arms in length with the design of blue water, green wind, red fire, yellow lightning and brown earth in action all round both of them. On the front there were smaller pockets, just right for spare Kunai and Shuriken and probably for other small stuff too. Then, the figure took of his head band to reveal true blond hair with the end of a red color.

Then the figure noticed the bird that helped the sun and himself to wake up. At first, the flying mammal was scared that he was angry at it for disturbing him but then sensed a warm feeling when the figure extended his right hand to welcome it. The bird chirped and landed on the figure's hand of which he used his left hand to gently pat the head causing the bird to chirp in joy and pleasure.

"Good morning." For such a menacing look to some extent, his voice was definitely male and a rather warm and friendly one at that, "You silly bird, I am not your breakfast but if you would give me a moment." The figure said has he used his available hand to scoop up dirt near him and started to form a mound out of it; this left the bird with a quizzical look on its face. Then, the figure brought a hill of dirt in his hands towards the bird that curiously picked at it and then chirped when it brought out a fresh earthworm. Then it dove in again and found more earthworms in its beck. It then chirped cheerfully and jumped all over the figure who chuckled, "Easy, easy. You already have a mouthful so don't lose them. Why not you go to your nest and enjoy your breakfast with your family."

By now, the little bird had an interesting and happy morning, so it wanted to go on so it did its flying despite the extra weight of the earthworms. Luckily, it didn't have far to go since the nest in question was on a tree only a couple of feet from the figure's location so he was able to see the bird feed its babies with breakfast. The figure smiled and then the sun finally shown its full glory so we finally get a good glimpse of the figure's face; it was Naruto's!

The blond yawned and tried to get the sleepy dust out of his eyes while he was getting up, "That was some night to wake up from to see bird looking for breakfast." Naruto mumbled to himself,

"**That night you were talking about, you could have died if it wasn't for my gift." **Naruto groaned after hearing that very familiar and deep voice coming from both his mind and his tummy.

"You forget it was that same thing that caused all this mess. Now I am stuck with more burdens then I can ever ask for and please tell me that if I was going to get a girlfriend, she would be just like me right?" Naruto mumbled about something rather strangely about himself and it seemed that that Kurama understood.

"**Of course she would, I keep telling you that. And I think **_**she**_** would be the better choice since out of the girls around you age, **_**she**_** knows the most about you to recognize what can't be hidden but that others always overlook."** Kurama said within his new home of Naruto's seal which was the exact opposite of a sewer but a green plain and blue sky.

"I would check it out once I finally get back to Konoha and don't think I would forget what happened that time and caused all this." Naruto replied as he thought back to when he was fighting the Zombie Duo; a fight that ended with a twist no one could even dream of.

XXXX

_Start of Flashback!_

"_You sure are a fucking annoying little bug!" Hidan yelled and cursed of the top of his throat trying to hit Naruto with his three-blade scythe. Yet, Naruto would always dodge and move out of the way and it was starting to rub the immortal the wrong way. "Hold still so I can kill you for humiliating me and the great Jashin-sama!" Hidan was also angry that ever since he engaged Naruto in close combat, the blond had out-smarted and made a fool of him at every turn. It was because both ninjas have more chakra than the average ninja; about the size of a Kage-level reserve._

"_No way you foul-mouth priest! I can see why they kicked you out of your church! They could stand you dirty vocabulary and that you kill in order to carry out your stupid rituals to the so-so god, Jashin!" Naruto yelled in order to provoke his opponent even further since all his other tactics didn't do much as a scratch on his immortal opponent._

"_That's Jashin-sama to you, you fucker that wears orange! No wonder no one loves you!" Hidan said in retort but it was the last sentence that caused Naruto to freeze. Seeing the chance, Hidan charged for the kill._

"_**No! Kit, get out of the way! Move it! Hurry!"**__ Kurama panicked that his tenet was like a statue, not moving until something hits it. In the frenzy, Kurama sent some __**Inton**__ Chakra to Naruto's mind. When Naruto felt it, he realized that he was sitting duck but felt something else and decided to take the chance to explore it._

"_Die for you crimes against the great Jashin-sama!" Hidan jumped in order to bring down a killing move with his weapon; that was his mistake._

_Naruto waited until the time was right and when it was, the blonde grabbed the three-bladed scythe by the handle, causing the weapon to stop only a few centimeters from Naruto's face. Hidan was shocked at what happened and before he could retreat, Naruto disarmed him and kicked the foul-mouth priest away; Kakuzu appeared to catch him before he got too far._

_But Naruto wasn't done; he noticed the cable connecting the weapon to Hidan and used the three blades to sever it. Now, Naruto had the weapon all to himself and without it, Hidan could not perform his ritual that involved self-inflicting damage to be shared with his targets. The priest was fuming since he also knew this fact while Kakuzu chuckled at Naruto's cleverness,_

"_It seems that the Kyubi Brat knows more stuff then he shows for. First he halted your attack, disarmed you and then he made sure you wouldn't take back your little toy. Now, you are armless and without it, you can't kill him like you always kill your targets. The only thing you have left is your immortality." Kakuzu made a speech that only made Hidan even more furious and Naruto oddly warm inside for the praise but he didn't let the words of a killer and an enemy gets to his head._

"_Then you kill him so I can get my scythe back and we will be on our way!" Hidan said in complete anger at the humiliation but then calmed down for some reason, "Come to think of it, that was the creativeness and observant skills of someone better than a Genin. Why isn't he in the Bingo Books yet?" Hidan made his point and Kakuzu was found pondering too until Naruto gave them the answer he never thought he will know,_

"_It is because no one trusts I back home. They are hoping that I will stay a Genin forever so I would be punished for my crimes of existing." Naruto said in a low tone that was heard anyway and surprisingly, the two S-rank Missing-Nins were shaking in anger._

"_Are they fucking shit here!?" Hidan yelled in his usual tone, "Then why do you stay in that hellhole!? They are making your life shit and fucking trying to kill you! That pisses me off!" Naruto couldn't understand why two killers were actually caring at his lifestyle rather than killing him. But then he sensed something that nearly broke his heart; no one back home was sending reinforcements since they are not noticing he is missing!_

"_Why?" Naruto muttered yet the pair heard it anyway and started to get a bad feeling about the tone, "Why don't they never care!? Is there anyone that actually knows I am here!? That I do exist and miss me if I am not around!?" Naruto yelled with his Inton and __**Yoton**__ Chakra staring to go out of control and the Zombie Duo felt it._

_Then the pair of S-rank killers felt something they never thought they would in all eternality: Fear. The duo hadn't felt it in years when they begin to notice that Naruto was slowly losing his mind and started to charge at them with the raw chakra all around him!_

"_Stop! You must stop! Don't let the fuckers get to your mind!" Hidan yelled out not to save his life but to stop Naruto from losing to the madness._

"_He can't listen, Hidan! We must use our own Chakra to counterattack it!" Kakuzu came up with a solution but it had a catch._

"_Then we will definitely die! I still want a rematch with that Nara!" Hidan protested in a matter of unfinished business rather than cowardice._

"_The brat is someone that anyone can rust so let's count on Naruto listening to our last wishes once we stop him!" Kakuzu retorted as the madding Naruto was getting closer so they really have no other choice. They both charged right into Naruto with all their chakra trying to stabilize the upsetting energy that is nearly tearing apart Naruto's mind. Then there was an explosion that cost the Zombie Duo their lives for good._

_End of Flashback!_

XXXXX

"**Yeah and after you finally woke up, they were never to be seen right?" **Kurama answered after he too remembered the experience in his own way.

"Yeah and you will definitely guess what I found after I woke." Naruto replied when he looked down on his side to see an entirely different weapon. It was the same size as Hidan's three blade scythe along with the cable as well but the blades each were scarlet color and more like a whirlpool with sharpened edges. The handle had the kanji for 'Red Scar' on one side and several kanji for 'Fire', 'Wind', 'Earth', 'Lightning', 'Yin' and 'Yang' on the another in a perfect line across the handle. "My own weapon, **Akasoui**." Naruto answered himself and placed the weapon with the broad side parallel to his back and the cable attached to a sling on his waist.

"**I still can't believe that now you can use the seven elements, but only one bloodline. Surely you could have asked for more." **Kurama remarked as he remembered that in the split second, the raw chakra created a bloodline for Naruto to use along with the new weapon.

"No, I am happy with only one and don't call me surely." Naruto said seriously until the last comment as a joke. "Besides, I have too many bad experiences with people who crave for more than one bloodline in their bodies. Like they think it is the only thing worth fighting for as a ninja: power to command to pass down to innocent people who don't deserve to throw away their lives just for one man's greed for power." Naruto said in a sad sagely tone that Kurama couldn't argue with.

"**Fine. I just couldn't ask for a better container than you, Naruto-kun."** Kurama said as he finally had a smile on his face.

"Thanks but easy on the Naruto-kun part, it would feel weird for the both of us if you keep it up." Naruto said as he finished off his packing to get to the village of Konoha on his own again.

But in the end, it was easier said than done when the blonde with the red weapon came across familiar faces he never wanted to see so soon: Team Ten formally led by Asuma and now by his own teacher, Kakashi. "You are late for the part guys." Naruto said in a smug tone that only made the team with the surprised look on their faces even more confused as well.

"I don't know who you are but you are going to tell us where we can find a S-rank Priest named Hidan." Shikamaru said rather harshly which Naruto scowled at,

"Let's play a game, if you can figure out who I am and beat me like the better you are; I will answer your question. Deal?" Naruto said and hold out his hand for Shikamaru to stare at,

"Deal and prepare to lose to the Nara Clan." Shikamaru said rather too confidently,

'Shikamaru never acted like that before. This could mean trouble.' That was what everyone present including Naruto was thinking about. Then, the fight between a team bent of revenge and a ninja bent on fulfilling his new burdens had begun.

End of Chapter 2

***Hello and sorry for the late update, I was still trying to finish up one of my stories when I almost forgot about this story. Now I have gotten another chapter done and I promise I will do my best to think of more. Have a nice day!***

**Translations:**

**Inton – Yin Release**

**Yoton – Yang Release**

**Akasoui – Red Scar**


End file.
